Almost all gates and front doors of modern buildings have electric lamps but the lamps have to be installed when they are constructed. It takes trouble to install electric lamps on old houses and the work must be done by an electrician. The installation is to cause damage to the wall or door frame and prejudice the appearance. Furthermore, the electric lamps do not work during electric failure.
To eliminate these disadvantages, this invention is developed. So the main object of this invention is to provide a mat-type entrance lamp which is as easy to install as placing a doormat before the front door.
Another object of this invention is to provide a mat-type entrance lamp which is powered by batteries and is not affected by power failure.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a mat-type entrance lamp which can be used as a doormate to wipe mud and dirt from the shoes.